


Ricercatori del mistero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nightmare walker [2]
Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di pura dolcezza per Martin e Diana.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 7. Bacio alla francese.
Relationships: Diana Lombard/Martin Mystery
Series: Nightmare walker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660726
Kudos: 2





	Ricercatori del mistero

Ricercatori del mistero

Raffigurazioni e disegni degli uomini neri, simili ad alberi dalle lunghe braccia e luce emanata dai tronchi, erano appese alle pareti dello studio.

La scrivania era ricolma di scartoffie e oggetti, in un angolo c’era un libro di algebra.

Martin passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli di Diana e la baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue. Approfondì il bacio fino a mozzare il fiato di entrambi.

Diana si staccò, respirando pesantemente.

“Sei sicuro che quello fosse un bacio alla francese?” domandò.

Martin ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Hai dubbi? Lo sai che sono un amatore nato” si vantò.

Diana lo stuzzicò dicendo: “Dammene un altro. Così sarò sicura”.

[108].


End file.
